


[Podfic] Back on the Horse

by Chantress



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Not As Kinky As The Title Implies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn, The Sex Scene That Wasn't In The Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember the last time we rode like this?” Alec asked without thinking, and then blushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Back on the Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back On The Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100557) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Title:** Back on the Horse  
**Author:** novembersmith  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Nightrunner  
**Pairing:** Alec/Seregil  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 01:13:45, mp3  
**Warnings:** None  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1dggdu1910a8u6a/Back_on_the_Horse.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to novembersmith for blanket permission! This story was a delight to record. :D


End file.
